Epoxy coating powders are frequently used to form insulation on wires. While these powders have many desirable characteristics, they tend to be insufficiently flexible, or if flexible originally, they tend to lose their flexibility within a few days. When the coated wire is sharply bent, the inflexible insulation cracks.